Hello and Goodbye
by Crazybird101
Summary: Post-A fighting Bond. While spending a day at the park with his family, Randall receives a surprise visit from someone he hasn't seen in a very long time. AU


**Hiya, hiya.**

**I know some of you want me to do a one-shot where Randall meets Maggie again. Well...you got your wish ;p **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**X.X**

Don't run too far!" Randall called out to his children as they excitedly ran down one of the snowy slopes that was present in the park.

"We won't!" the kids replied in unison.

Randall shook his head fondly, smiling. Although he hated being out in the snow, A LOT, he did promise Mary and the kids that they would go to the park today. The weather was perfect. The sky was clear, fresh snow present on the landscape. The snow reminded Randall of sugar as it glittered under the sunlight. The family couldn't ask for a more perfect day. Randall was wearing a purple scarf while Mary wore pink winter gear. Sage wore blue while Gale wore yellow.

"Chilly, isn't it?" Mary asker teasingly, knowing how much Randall hated the cold.

"Do I _really _need to answer?" he replied. Mary giggled as she gripped his arm a bit tighter. The couple took a seat on a park bench and watched their children play happily in the snow. With Sage having tunred invisible now and then when he got hit by a snow ball. Randall's fronds suddenly rose up a bit in alarm when he heard shy footsteps approach them.

"U-um, excuse me?" a shy female voice asked from beside Mary.

The couple looked up to see a rather nervous and slightly paranoid monstress looking down at them with terrified eyes. She was bipedal; two arms, two legs. And twin tails. She was wearing a white coat to cover her body from the cold and had her hands in her pockets. . Randall examined her. She looked oddly familiar...

"Can we help you?" Mary asked gently. But the monstress didn't answer Mary. Instead she looked over to Randall, who was getting the feeling that they've met before.

"R-Randall Boggs?" she asked.

"Yes." Randall replied, nodding slightly.

The monstress seemed to have a bit of trouble speaking before she actually replied. "I-It's me, Maggie. We use to hang out in Monsters University."

Randall thought briefly about this before looking back at her in shock. "Maggie?" he whispered. Maggie grinned nervously and bobbed her head. But the response she got wasn't one of joy or anger. Instead, it looked neutral.

"This... This is certainly a surprise." Randall said, blinking. Mary looked over to Randall and then at Maggie.

"I am hopelessly confused right now." she said.

"Maggie was a...friend of mine when I went to M.U." Randall replied.

"Oh."

Randall looked up at Maggie, who looked scared as heck. She was trembling slightly and her eyes appeared to be on full alert. As if she was on a look out for an unknown attacker. "What brings you here?" he asked.

Maggie sighed shakely, "I-I just wanted to apologise about what I said to you back in M.U. When I broke off our relationship."

"Apologies?" Randall repeated, sounding a tad bit dismayed, "It took you _this _long for you to walk up to me again and apologise?"

Maggie bit her lip nervously. She was somewhat expecting this from Randall. "B-but there's also something else. I have a confession to make..."

"Shoot." Randall replied.

"T-the reason why I broke up our friendship so early is not because I didn't think you were cool. I-it's because of what happened to me..."

This caught Randall's attention and his eyes softened. He listened to Maggie as she explained what happened soon after she returned to the dorms. Mary, who had been silent the entire time, placed her hand over her mouth slightly before looking over to Randall. Randall's fronds lowered, pressing against his head sadly. He had a hunch on who her attacker could be. But she looked paranoid enough.

"I'm...so sorry about what happened to you." he said sadly.

"T-thanks. I-I'm sorry about what happened to you." she said.

Randall nodded. "It's fine." he said.

Maggie smiled nervously at him. Without saying goodbye, she turned around and quickly left. With her head hung low. The couple watched the nervous monstress continue walking down the path until she was out of view.

"Wow." Mary whispered, "She still looks pretty paranoid."

Randall nodded. Feeling sympathy for the monstress who broke his heart. Some people aren't as lucky as him to recover from such a traumatizing attack. She's only been attacked once. While he was attacked a few times. He just hoped she would find a way to fight off her demons like he did to his.

End.

**X.X**

**I didn't want to make this a 'I'm sorry, I forgive you' fic because those are cliche. But you can say that he's forgiven her. A little upset at seeing her again, but forgives her. Although he didn't really say that.**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


End file.
